Divided empire
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: When a rouge archon decides to defy the kett empire, it changes everything known about the kett. Rated t for violence, language and death. Infrequent updates.
1. Landing under fire

**Sup guys, Lighting wolf here, back for another story, this one about Mass Effect. Enjoy the 700- word story. I don't own Mass Effect, Electronic Arts, Bioware and Microsoft do.**

Dozens of Kett Chosen walked around in the hanger bay of the Kett battle cruiser _Soned_ as it and a small fleet of Kett fighters and frigates and other, smaller cruisers followed. One of the Kett chosen walked to the bridge of the cruiser and bowed before his leader.

"Archon Regem sir, the fleet has entered the Eriksson system, ground forces are preparing to launch." Regem nodded before turning to look out the window as he noticed another ship.

"Don't fire upon the ship, just launch those shuttles." The Chosen bowed and left the room as 6 Kett dropships left the _Soned's_ hanger bay.

"This should be interesting." Regem said as he walked off the bridge to oversee the rest of his fleet.

The 6 Kett dropships entered the atmosphere as they dodged lighting while one of the Chosen looked out the window to see that the mysterious shuttles had been taken out by lightning.

"Sir, the shuttles have been taken out by lightning, reinforcing us doesn't seem possible."

"Worry about the Archon's troops, I will handle the weather." The response was as cold and refined as any Kett commander would be as the 20 Kett Chosen readied Zalkin assault rifles as the shuttles landed and dropped them off before flying off. Each Kett looked at one another before their leader, a Destined spoke as he readied a Hesh shotgun.

"Secure the area, the Archon will be sending troops to stop-..." He was cut off as 15 enemy Kett chosen popped out and fired their rifles as their hostile brothers took cover and fired Zalkin rounds at them as well as 2 Kett on each side died.

"Regem, the Archon is already assaulting us with ground troops!" The Destined said as he fired and killed an enemy Kett.

" _Soned_ is sending more shuttles, neutralize this wave and you will have your reinforcements… As many as the storm allows us to send."

The Destined nodded before firing another shot and killing another enemy Chosen as the remaining 18 Chosen fired back and killed 5 more enemy Chosen as the remaining 3 enemy Chosen fell back, the Destined looked up as 6 more Kett dropships flew through the air before lightning damaged one and nearly caused it to crash.

"Reinforcement shuttles are being sent near the Vault, these aliens…. Called 'Human', are making their way towards the Vault. You are to meet up with the platoon of Chosen I have sent to the Vault, if these Humans shoot, defend yourselves, I have a feeling they may prove to be an ally."

The Destined looked at the Chosen around him as he barked out a single order in the Kett's language.

"Move out."

Regem paced the bridge of _Soned_ as the battlecruiser hovered over the planet in atmosphere.

"Sir, our ground troops are nearing the Vault, Archon has been sending more forces to stop them but he seems to be diverting most of his troops to deal with the Humans." Regem looked out the bridge window as several Kett fighters roared past.

"Can the _Soned_ make it into atmosphere?" One of the Chosen spoke up.

"No, the Kinetic barriers would be damaged and we would crash, the dropships are barely able to fly on the planet without the lightning rods migrating some of it away." Regem looked at a screen that showed the humans.

"Can you patch me into their communications?" One of the Chosen looked up at his commander.

"Without their ai? Yes, Sir."

"Do it." The Chosen typed in a few commands as Regem spoke.

"Humans? I see you have discovered the Archon's forces."

"What? Who is contacting us?"

"My name is Regem, enemy of the Archon, the commander of the hostile forces you are encountering. I am one of those aliens, my troops will aid you if you promise not to fire on them." The Archon waited a few minutes before he got an answer.

"Fine, just don't shoot at us and we have a deal." Regem spoke.

"Excellent, we have a deal."

Author notes

 **Ok, I got this idea while playing the game, I do plan on doing a Vetra and Ryder story soon after this story. I will be uploading another chapter on next Saturday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Tower meeting

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Divided Empire. Enjoy the 700-word chapter. I don't own Mass Effect, EA, Bioware and Microsoft do.**

10 of Regem's Chosen opened fire and killed the 3 remaining enemy Chosen in the area as a shuttle dropped off 6 more Chosen from the _Soned_ as the Kett squad regrouped.

"The Archon has sent the remainder of his forces to the tower, we must pursue." One of the Chosen said as the 15 other Chosen nodded.

Regem paced the bridge of _Soned_ as the battlecruiser orbited the planet with the rest of his fleet.

"Any news from the ground teams?" None of the Chosen operating consoles said anything.

"No, commander, last transmission from them placed them near the tower but the storm is making it near impossible to get a proper transmission out." R egem paced the bridge before looking at his leg where he placed his Rozerad smg.

"Can the _Soned_ enter the atmosphere or will the lighting destroy this battle cruiser?" One of the Destined spoke up at this.

"No, it seems the kinetic shields will hold, why, Commander?" Regem began to walk towards the hanger.

"Bring us as close to the tower as you can, I will handle the ground operation with a small team and the Humans." The 20 Chosen and Destined near the door grabbed their Zalkin assault rifles and Hesh shotguns and followed their commander out of the door.

"Humans, we are bringing in our flagship to the atmosphere, our commander will meet you at the tower!" One of the Chosen on the bridge spoke into the comm system as 2 Kett shuttles were deployed from the battle cruiser's hanger.

The Kett at the tower watched as the shuttles descended, unsure of what was in the shuttles and therefore unwilling to risk shooting at reinforcements.

They soon found this out to be a mistake.

Regem opened the hatch on one of the shuttles and fired his Rozerad smg with one hand as 10 Kett Chosen poured out, rifles flaring on their hostile brothers as the other shuttle dropped off the 10 Destined who fired their Hesh smgs and massacred the remaining Kett on the platform.

"Humans, we are here, where are you?" Regem said as he shot a Chosen attempting to rise before looking over and seeing a group of aliens hadn't encountered before and rightfully assumed to be the humans.

"You're a lot taller than most of the others we ran into." Regem looked over their shoulders before shooting a charging Wraith that had uncloaked to charge at the group.

"There will be time for introductions after we have killed the rest of the Archon's men, I suggest you get the doors open." Regem said as he reloaded the Rozerad.

"On it." One of the humans that Regem could identify as Scott said.

The 20 Kett spread out before taking cover with the other 2 Humans on the platform as 3 dozen Chosen and Wraiths belonging to the Archon swarmed the platform as Regem fired his gun and cut down 4 of the Chosen before falling back from Zalkin fire from the enemy Kett as the Chosen belonging to him opened fire and cut down a dozen of their hostile former comrades.

"Should I ask why theirs a civil war going on?" Scott asked as he fired his rifle.

"The Archon, myself and the Kett senate that run the empire are all on opposing sides, the Archon is trying to claim enough military power to overthrow the senate and take over.

"Got it, so it's a power struggle." Regem nodded before grabbing one of the charging Wraiths and tossing it off the platform while firing his smg and killing 6 more of the enemy Chosen as the remaining Kett retreated.

"Your path lies inside, Chosen, retrieve any data and return it to the _Soned_. Human, I will be on my flagship if you need me, I will see you at the base referred to as the Nexus." Scott nodded as a Kett shuttle landed with another following to pick up the Kett commander as he boarded it and it flew off towards the Kett battlecruiser in the sky.

Author notes

 **Ok, there isn't going to be another chapter tomorrow since I'm writing another story tomorrow. I will be trying to post another chapter on Friday if I can, if not, I will inform you all when I will. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
